shorthorrorstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupted Memory
Corrupted Memory I remember. I remember that time all those years ago. My family was happy together long before it became broken. Half of them refuse to see each other nowadays. It is kind of understandable though considering they had done terrible things to each other, things I dare not speak of. The family's history from over the past two years is nothing to be proud of. I never committed horrible acts towards others but my son had been lost in a car accident just two months ago. I thought of these things deep in the dark corners of my mind as I walked around my living room looking at photos in glass frames. Some were on the walls and others were sitting on wooden stands. I had a lot to live with inside that is difficult to deal with. Out here in the woods, I felt comfortable in my cabin however. Solitude could never be any better or more peaceful I thought. "Everyone has their demons," I said to myself. It's just a matter of how you live with them. Some can escape them, some simply cannot. I stopped at a framed photo of my son and looked at it closely. Michael was 10 at the time when it was taken. That was 4 months before he got hit in the car accident. In the picture, he was out in the backyard behind the cabin. We had moved here only a year ago. Suddenly I felt a burst of sadness. The photo showed him on the swing we had attached to a tree in the backyard. Slowly a dark shape started to take form on the photo. It looked like a figure had appeared next to my son. A minute later, it looked much more solid and clear. "What?" I gasped in disbelief. What in blazes was going on here? The figure was facing my son in the photo. It turned its' head and body to look at me. The dark figure had a menacing grin on its' face. It continued to stare at me for several seconds. It was as if this thing was feeding on my negative energy, the sadness I had just shown. Must be it was looking for some weakness in me to exploit. "WHAT are you?," I asked. No reply from the figure. Mysteriously I kept seeing that wicked look on its' face. Things came completely into focus now. It was me, almost like a twin but somehow twisted and different. Like the exact opposite of my nature. This thing had my face and body. It tilted its' head to the side for a second and showed me that it had something in one of its' hands. Slowly it lifted up a Shiv-like blade for me to see. "No, what are you doing? Put that away!" The thing ignored my request and looked at me, tilting its' head again. At this point whatever that figure was meant to get me and put me six feet under. A hand reached through the photo as I jumped off to the side. A few seconds later, the figure was standing in my living room. HIt wasted no time in going after me. I sprinted to my bedroom and quickly grabbed a baseball bat out of my closet. After I turned around, it was standing only a dozen feet from me. It swung the blade at me and barely missed as I ducked and slid under it. I heard a laugh as I ran down the hall back to the living room then out through the front door to the outdoors. I ran into the generator shed to hide there. As soon as the thing opened the door a minute later, I swung at it fast and furious with the baseball bat. Suddenly it disappeared into thin air like nothing had happened. "You're shitting me, right?" I said out loud. My mind was having a hard time processing the fact that as soon as my bat hit something, it disappeared. In the back of my mind, I knew that this thing was far from gone and I wasn't going to take anymore chances of encountering it. The next day, I packed my stuff within just a couple hours then I moved out to stay with a good friend until I could get my own place. Category:Unusual Category:Supernatural